Another Reason to be Late
by Lady J
Summary: OneShot. Kakashi stumbled across a site and learned about the existence of yaoi.


**Another Reason to be Late**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. I had several reviews asking whether the site actually existed. And the answer is no. Oh, if it does exist, I bet every one of us would have it in our bookmarks already. ^_^ Lastly, I do not own any of the Naruto characters.  
Warning: Hints of KakaIru/IruKaka

Tilting his head, he reads the time on his alarm clock: 11:06 a.m. The Jounin lazily sits up from his bed and stares blankly at nothing in particular, as if still trying to get back to reality. Some time passes by, he finally rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and heads toward the bathroom.

After he has washed up, Kakashi approaches his desk, where his laptop is waiting for him patiently. He diverts his attention to the bottom right corner of the screen: 11:23 a.m. The back of his mind is telling him that he is forgetting something. But whatever it is, he must obtain his daily dose first thing in the morning, regardless of the number of times he has to change his mask.

The man clicks on an icon on his desktop to launch a web browser. The cursor hovers the "Favorites" button, causing a menu of bookmarks to pop up. He chooses the first item listed.

It has been already two months since that day. The day the genius ninja of the Leaf, Hatake Kakashi, discovered the light. It was a pleasant coincidence. A serendipity indeed that he happened to stumble across such subject.

That day had been a tiring day completing missions with the troublesome trio. Feeling refreshed after a hot shower, Kakashi sat down in front of his newly bought laptop. He wasn't exactly sure why he had bought it, but he had wanted to keep up with the technology. Just like many others, Kakashi was curious of what would come up when you type your own name in a search engine. He was a little surprised by the number of results returned. Given the title of the infamous Copy Ninja / Sharingan User, he knew that he would have a couple of shrines dedicated to him. After going through several sites and clicking on links on those pages, which led him to some other pages, he ended up at a page full of links. The title of the page reads: _KakaIru Links_. The curious and innocent (in a yaoi sense) Kakashi pondered on the word, and decided to find out by clicking on one of them.

When the page was loaded, it was as if a whole new world was exposed to him. He had never known of its existence. At the beginning, he found the concept was a bit disturbing. However, when the images were loaded, he felt his face flushed, pants tightened up. He wondered if the Chuunin really does look like that when naked.

Swallowing heavily, the Jounin went through all the links on the link page one by one. He read some fan fictions, and realized that 'Come Come Paradise' was child play compared to those. He looked at some fan arts and wondered why he had wasted so much time reading 'Come Come Violence'. Whether they were doodles on Oekaki or erotic scenes drawn with beautifully shadings, Kakashi enjoyed every single piece of them. Such imaginations, he applauded in silence.

Hours passed and he had finished going through all the links. An emptiness filled him as he didn't know what to do now that he was finally finished surfing. He wanted more. Yes, he was addicted. His teeth let go of his bottom lip that he didn't realize he was biting on. He raised his hand and touched his hurting lips with his index finger and felt a damp. Embarrassed, he quickly changed his mask. He silently beat himself for drooling at yaoi. Not to mention the pairing.

Accessing the same search engine, the Jounin typed in "KakaIru" this time. More links came up, including webrings and such. He was pleased with the results. The only disappointment he had was upon discovering that FanFiction.net had forbidden anything NC-17 (i.e. lemon). Continuing his journey of hunting KakaIru sites, he came across this extraordinary site, which had immediately become his No.1 favourite. The site contained such wild imaginations that the Jounin wondered if it was possible for such horny minds to exist among the human race.

The database of KakaIru fan fictions was almost as large as that of a small library, while the quality of the fan art was good enough to have an art exhibition on its own. Not only that, due to the frequent update of this site, Kakashi felt an urge to keep up-to-date with all of its releases. Since that day, the Copy Ninja has been checking the site every morning to get his daily dose of yaoi, KakaIru to be precise.

After the site has finally satisfied his needs, he finally realizes what he has forgotten. He had told his three students to meet at the main gate of the village at 10:30a.m. this morning. Closely the browser reluctantly, he quickly changes his mask before leaving.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi cheerfully waves at the kids as he appears suddenly in a puff of smoke with a backpack.

"YOU ARE LATE!!!!" Naruto and Sakura point at their teacher accusingly and angrily, while Sasuke leans against the wall, giving him his usual glare.

"Sorry, I got carried away at a yaoi site," The Jounin replies with his eyes curved happily.

"LIAR!!!" Naruto yells loudly, still pointing. The boy blinks several seconds later when he notices that Sakura didn't say it with him like usual. When he looks over and sees a slight blush on her face.

"Umm..which one?" the girl asks hesitantly. Kakashi looks at her, doubting a twelve-year-old would know about such explicit site. "_Dolphin's Cage_," he replies calmly.

"NYAA!!!!" She starts jumping up and down, hyped. Sasuke snorts and mumbles something, while the clueless Naruto looks at each of them. "Kakashi-sensei! You have such good taste! Did you know that ALL the material on that site is done by one single person?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise. 'One single person created all those ... wild...kinky...creative...pieces?!?!' He could not believe such ridiculous... miracle.

"It's true! The webmaster, _dolphin-chan_, created all those!" Sakura insists that she is telling the truth when she sees the skeptical look on her instructor's face.

_'dolphin-chan_, eh?' A corner of his lips curved up slighting behind his mask.

@/ The End @/

* * *

**A/N**: Umm..this is my first time writing something shounen-ai-ish / yaoish. Although I'm a yaoi fan, I've never been very good at writing yaoi stories...so... I hope this first attempt is enjoyable. **Review**!!


End file.
